


Rain & Whiskey

by kookykoi



Series: Marvel Summer Fun & Fluff Fest [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie-centric (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Slice of Life, briefest mention of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookykoi/pseuds/kookykoi
Summary: The responsibilities that come with the throne may be hard to manage, but Valkyrie doesn’t have to carry them alone.





	Rain & Whiskey

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post saying that Jaimie Alexander is up for Sif being Valkyrie’s queen so here I am, fantasising about that already.
> 
> This hasn’t been beta’d so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Please leave kudos/comment if you enjoyed this as it motivates me to keep writing. Please do not repost my work.

It was a little after midnight and the rain continued to pour down over New Asgard. Valkyrie, New Asgard’s monarch, watched the raindrops fall from the window of her room in her palace (which was not as ornate as that sounded, since Valkyrie insisted that her ‘palace’ be the same as all of the other houses. She might be their ruler but she was also their equal). New Asgard needed the rain after weeks of intense sunshine and heatwaves. Already the grass, plants, and trees outside grew greener as the storm continued.

“Do we have Thor to thank for this rain?” Lady Sif asked as she entered Valkyrie’s room, a bottle of whiskey in one hand.

“No,” Valkyrie said. She turned away from the open window and smiled as Sif approached. “There’d be a lot more noise if he had been involved.”

Sif placed a kiss on Valkyrie’s cheek and handed over the bottle. Valkyrie opened it and took a draw from it before handing it back to her lover. “Don’t let me drink too much tonight. I have a conference call with the UN in the morning.”

Sif took a drink from the bottle. “Since when did you ever listen to such reasoning?” She asked. She did, however, take the lid from Valkyrie and put it back on the bottle. 

“Sometimes I listen,” Valkyrie countered. 

“When you feel like it,” Sif added. Her words were followed by a joyful laugh as Valkyrie tried to shove her. Sif took a step back but was at her monarch’s side as soon as she could be. She put the whiskey bottle down on the windowpane and wrapped her arms around Valkyrie. “Come to bed with me,” she said, her words punctuated with soft kisses along Valkyrie’s neck.

“Hmm,” Valkyrie hummed as the whiskey and Sif’s kisses warmed her from the inside out. “I’d like that.”

“Why do I feel like there is a ‘but’ coming.”

Valkyrie turned in Sif’s arms so she was facing her. “I need a good night’s rest because of that call. I’m sorry. I promise I will make it up to you.”

Their foreheads touched and rested against one another. All that could be heard was the pitter-patter of the falling rain and their gentle breaths as they enjoyed this moment of peace together.

“Remember when our lives consisted only of simple things, like fighting and drinking and fucking?” Sif asked. There was no malice in her tone, just a hint of reminiscence. 

Valkyrie smiled. “Yes,” she said as she leaned back so she could look into Sif’s eyes. “But if our lives had only consisted of those things, we wouldn’t have found each other.”

Sif responded by kissing Valkyrie on the lips. Sif coaxed Valkyrie towards the bed until they fell onto the soft covers. They wrapped themselves up in the other’s arms, their legs tangled together, until they both found the release they needed. With happy sighs, they fell asleep as the rain continued to fall.


End file.
